If Desires Were Galleons
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts. Give me a prompt and I will write it. Warnings for just about anything and everything not in the first chapter at least! COMPLETE
1. 1 HP&SB

I was inspired by Kamerreon's drabble-on-request fic "I Wishes Were Thestrals" so I am starting my own. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

* * *

**If Desires Were Galleons**

The-Fan-Who-Lived wanted Harry and Sirius godfather/godson bonding

* * *

If for nothing else, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, lived for these few precious moments; moments in which he could be with his godfather. Sirius Black was like a boy who never grew up; a Peter Pan figure. He was the only person Harry trusted above all else. He was the first person Harry informed of his little crush on Cho Chang (to which Sirius had grinned like an idiot, congratulated him, and tried to sneak him a sip of celebratory Firewhiskey), as well as any nightmares he might have.

He was the father that Harry never had, and he absolutely hated Fate for keeping him from living with Sirius and, instead, forcing him to live with the Dursleys. That Christmas before Harry's escapades in the Department of Mysteries at the conclusion of his fifth year was the best he'd had in his whole life.

The minute he'd woken up he grabbed his slippers and pulled a bed robe around his body and ran downstairs. After reaching the main hall of 12 Grimmauld Place he took in the lovely scent of cinnamon and apples coming from the kitchen; no doubt due to Mrs. Weasley's cooking breakfast. He then entered the den and found Ron and Hermione already opening presents. Sirius was on the couch sipping a mug of hot cider and motioned Harry to the tree. Harry grinned and ran for his presents, hoping that the gift he'd hinted Sirius too was there.

He noticed a small box, 5 x 5 x 1 ½, with his name on it. He grabbed it with a large grin mirroring Sirius' own grin. Within it was a single key, a key to Harry's own flying motorcycle. Looking over to Sirius he asked, "Will you teach me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," was the near whispered response.


	2. 2 HPDM

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

I-Love-Trunks1 wanted Harry/Draco where Harry enters the bathroom and Draco is crying in 6th year

* * *

Harry didn't know what to expect when he entered that lavatory. But what he saw before him now certainly wasn't it. Draco was hunched over a sink, crying! His eyes, reflected in the mirror before him, were filled with an emotion Harry never expected to see in a Malfoy's eyes…remorse! It broke Harry's heart right then, no matter how much he hated (or thought he hated) the prat.

All Harry could say was a whispered, "Draco," before the boy before him turned around. The remorse and guilt quickly turned to anger and coldness. "Potter, what are you doing here?" Harry shrugged, not knowing what to say given what he had just seen. "I confess I'm a bit curious. Why did you hurt Katie and Ron? Do you hate all the other houses so much you'd want to kill them?"

Draco stared at Harry in horror. "Are bloody mad? Of course not; those were all intended for Dumbledore!" Harry couldn't help the hint of anger that slipped into his voice. "Why? Why were you after Dumbledore?"

"Because it's my bloody job! It's a test of my loyalty! If I kill Dumbledore You-Know-Who will make me a Death Eater. My future will be ensured."

Harry could almost hear a bit of desperation in Draco's voice. He knew that Lucius was in hot with You-Know-Who because of his failure at the Department of Mysteries and he knew that Narcissa was in hiding by extension of Lucius' failure.

A Slytherin's loyalty to family was held above all else, so maybe Harry could promise him his family's safety. "You know what they are saying about me, right? I'm the Chosen One. It's my destiny to defeat Voldemort. I am also the Black heir; Sirius named me such in his will. I can free your family and ensure their place in society. But I need your help."

Draco looked at him and snorted in disgust, "Why should I believe you? You hate me just as much as I hate you; I nearly killed your _best friend_, remember?"

"I remember, but I don't hate you, neither do I pity you. I _understand_ you. You have a family, something I could only dream of having, and I understand how much you treasure them. If I had a family, people who continually told me how much they love me unconditionally I would treasure them too." Harry took a deep breath, what he said next would make or break this whole thing. He had to tread carefully. "Five years ago you offered me friendship. I refused because I was naïve and ignorant. I had been lead to believe that all Slytherins were evil. But today I've seen something in you that makes me think otherwise." Noticing Draco getting angry and about to say something Harry added, "And before you say anything, no I don not think you are weak. Emotions don't make us weak, it's how we live with them, how we make our choices based on them that define our 'strength'."

Draco's expression faltered for a second. He could almost believe Harry. But he had to be sure; the last thing the Malfoy's needed was more bad press. Pointing his wand at Harry threateningly he asked, "How can I believe you Potter? How do I know this isn't some trick to make me appear weak in front of everyone?"

Harry smiled and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Because I swear on my magic…and my life…that this is no trick."

Draco took a step forward, arm outstretched to accept Harry's, when he came across a wet patch of tile floor. Draco slipped and would have fallen had Harry not rushed to his side using his Quidditch-honed reflexes and grabbed him around the waist. Draco looked up at Harry and blushed, very much aware of their current position. Harry's and Draco's faces were close to each other and they could feel the others breath on their lips. Taking the initiative Harry brushed his lips with Draco's before locking them firmly together.

After Harry pulled away he smiled at a rather flushed and adorable-looking Draco and said, "No matter how many times you slip, I'll always be there to catch you before you fall."


	3. 3 GLHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

LynnGryphon wanted Harry/Gilderoy and 'Healing'

* * *

Harry could never fault a person for trying to help, no matter how incompetent they were. He especially couldn't fault those thick, blonde curls and those sultry blue eyes that lit up whenever they spotted him.

In short, Harry couldn't hate Gilderoy Lockhart for removing every bone in his right arm; it was more than he was used to from anyone.

He was pleased to see the man he loved walk into the Hospital Wing and come to his side, guilt laden heavy in those once sparkling blue eyes. The Defense professor sat down beside Harry on the bed and said, "I'm so sorry Harry, I thought that spell would work. It's all my fault you're in here."

Harry smiled before crawling over into his lover's lap before saying, "You did your best, that's all that counts. Besides," he said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "being in your arms is the best form of healing I can think of."


	4. 4 FGHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

lilyseyesareemeraldgreen wanted Fenrir/Harry mpreg**  
**

* * *

It was situated high up on a cliff over looking a Scottish coast. The Den, home to the worlds most feared werewolf and his mate. Years ago it had been a relatively successful bed and breakfast. Now it was home to Fenrir Greyback and Harry James Greyback nee Potter.

A year ago, Harry had left the Light; had left Dumbledore's manipulations and his 'friends' dishonesty. He'd begged in front of the dark Lord for a life of peace, of happiness. All he wanted was someone to love and who would love him in return; all he wanted was a family of his own.

The beautiful, recently turned sixteen, boy caught the eyes of the blue-eyed werewolf; he could smell the telltale scent of his mate on this boy. He wanted him for his own, he wanted to have a litter or two with this boy, and no one could stop him.

Now the war was over and Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair, reading a book, his once emerald eyes now shone with an onyx colored flair, and his swollen stomach was full of strong, healthy cubs. His smile showed off his new fangs.

He had never been happier.


	5. 5 NLACAC

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Lillianna Atarewulf wanted Neville/the Carrows - acting

* * *

Neville was an excellent actor. How could he not be, given his family! Everyone knew of the Longbottoms; they were a Pureblood family. But what no one knew was that, since they were Purebloods they had Pureblood values like the Black's and Malfoy's. They were all actors. Frank and Alice acted like members of the Light. Neville's grandmother acted like she cared about the fate of the Boy Who Lived, and Neville acted like he was an incompetent buffoon. They even fooled Dumbledore!

But like all actors if they are not careful they may slip into their masks forever. Such was the case with Alice and Frank. Neville was set for an arranged marriage with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, but Frank and Alice wanted a better life for their boy…free of Death Eaters and the dark Lord. Auntie Bella fixed that mistake rather quickly and for that Neville would be eternally grateful.


	6. 6 RLHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

HP Slash Luv wanted Remus/Harry with a possessive, jealous Harry

* * *

Harry Potter didn't like her; he didn't like her one bit. That pink-haired, innocent _slut_ was throwing herself all over his mate and she didn't seem to notice that Remus wasn't going for it. It drew him insane the way she'd sidle up to him, extra sway in her hips, and give him a sultry smile with those full and luscious lips.

He also hated they way she used her metamorphmagus abilities to seduce his mate. Making her lips, hips, ass and breasts bigger. It took the combined strength of all the Weasley's plus Hermione to keep Harry from ripping her to pieces.

The last straw happened during Christmas Day. Harry ran down the stairs hoping to get a few seconds alone with Remus when he saw Tonks lip-locked with Remus under the mistletoe. Tonks had bound him up with a magical chain and had forced him against the wall, and Remus was trying his very best to free himself.

Harry saw red.

A roar of "_Stupefy_" and a quickly muttered "_Finite Incantatem_" and the situation was diffused. Harry quickly stole a quick kiss from Remus before stomping over to Tonks and released the Stunning charm.

Tonks looked up at Harry and turned pale at the furry she saw in his eyes.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, throw yourself at my mate again!"

Needless to saw Tonks maintained a professional attitude around Remus from there on.


	7. 7 HPLB

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Kamerreon wants Harry/Lavender and Pureblood traditions

* * *

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room working on his Transfiguration essay '_101 Uses for Transfiguring Anything into a Rubber Band_' when he heard the portrait entrance open and shut. He was forced out of his essay when a stack of thick books was dropped in front of him on the table. Harry looked up to a smug looking Hermione.

"'Mione? What are all these books?"

"It's obvious isn't it? These are the books you requested. Several various volumes on Pureblood family traditions spanning several centuries." Taking the book at the top of the stack she handed it to Harry saying, "Start with this one. It's similar in literary style to Muggle '…_For Dummies_' books and serves as an adequate introduction."

"Hermione I just wanted information on Pureblood traditions as it pertains to…," here Harry lowered his voice considerably before whispering, "…_courting_."

Hermione raised a single eyebrow, smug grin still plastered on her face, and said, " And why, Harry, would you need or want to know anything about that, hmmm?"

Harry blushed, knowing he'd pretty much outted himself. He had to tread carefully here, otherwise his secret might get out to the wrong sort of people (aka the people it pertains to besides himself).

"N-no reason, none at all. You know, just curious…and for future reference, you know?"

Hermione snorted in an unimpressed way before turning away and leaving the table. Before she left the Common Room, though, she said, "Despite what her name suggests, she prefers the _orthosiphon thymiflorus_ to the _lavandula angustifolia_."

Harry's blush increased…and only worsened as he ran into Lavender Brown on his way to see Neville about the 'Ortho-sipho-whatcha-ma-cal-lits'.


	8. 8 NLGW

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Valkyrian Werewolf wants Ginny/Neville, hmmmm...pegasus**  
**

* * *

Neville never ceased to amaze his wife, Ginny. She always knew he had a green thumb but never did she imagine his plant prowess reached the limits she saw before her now.

After the two had returned from their honeymoon they had purchased a small cottage up on a hill overlooking a small wizarding town in southwest Wales. When they first arrived it was obvious the place hadn't been attended to in a while: vines crawling up the house and the fence, weeds rearing their ugly heads up almost everywhere, grass that desperately needed to be mowed, brown leaves spotting the ground, and not one single blossom of any kind!

Neville told Ginny to go down into town and get some things for dinner, and he'd take care of this himself. Ginny was doubtful but she trusted her husband would at least give it his best…and that was enough for her.

She'd spent maybe an hour down in the quaint town. Upon her return she was instantly hit on all sides by the beauty of nature.

The vines and weeds were no more. The grass was evenly cut. The leaves no longer marred the ground and all around her were roses, cherry blossoms, lilies, carnations and so much more.

And there was Neville standing in front of the house with a pleased look on his face.

Ginny ran up to him and asked, "How? How were you able to do all…_this_," she cried as she motioned to there surroundings.

Neville grinned and said, "I'm a Pegasus: I slam my foot down on the ground and _voila_…instant spring!"

The two spent that night in their personal Eden…courtesy of a Pegasus.


	9. 9 SMRW

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and an even bigger thanks to those who've given me prompts. It's fans like you who bring about updates. Keep the prompts coming, don't stop reading, and don't stop reviewing!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Spicysweetchica wanted Rose/Scorpius, Telling Ron**  
**

* * *

The boy with the platinum blonde hair and the steely, grey eyes had been taught from birth to never display emotion. His family, one of the oldest and noblest in the wizarding world, had an image to uphold. Ever since his grandfathers disgrace by being associated with the Death Eaters it had become even more imperative to uphold the family honor.

"Geese, honey, calm down. You're sweating up a storm!"

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy had been taught long ago that signs of emotion were dangerous and made you appear weak. Unfortunately, when you're meeting your girlfriend's father (who happens to be a known Malfoy hater) you tend to be very much concerned for your future health.

Scorpius had been dating Rose Weasley for about a month now. They were both only sixteen years old but very serious…very much in love.

Scorpius turned to face his girlfriend with a sneer on his face. "I am not sweating," he said as calmly and coolly as a Malfoy could, "Malfoy's do not sweat. The idea is absolutely ludicrous!"

Rose smiled knowingly. "Of course dear, anything you say. At any rate, relax; I'll be right by your side the whole time."

"I'm perfectly relaxed, love." He looked over at her and allowed a relieved expression adorn his face for mere seconds as he spoke softly, "Though your presence is most comforting."

Rose nodded in understanding. Scorpius then turned forward, renewed the Malfoy mask and knocked on the door in front of him.

As the two left the house they'd just spent the last couple of hours in yelling could be heard coming from the house.

"IF YOU GET MY BABY-GIRL KNOCKED-UP I SWEAR I'M GONNA CORRECT YOU-KNOW-WHO'S MISTAKE AND END YOUR LINE RIGHT THERE AND THEN!!!!"


	10. 10 CWDM

**Remember readers: read, review and give me prompts. This is, like, the last one on my list. I probably need to get back to 'A World Without Voldemort' anyway, but still. If you have a prompt you want to see written, tell me!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Valkyrian Werewolf wanted Charlie/Draco-ness with the help of...water**  
**

* * *

The water was warm, comforting, and inviting. As Draco Malfoy slowly eased himself into the large tub he let his mask fall and a look of pure pleasure washed over his face. The stresses of being on the Hogwarts Board of Governors were legion and great, but such little pleasures such as a bathtub filled with warm water made it all worthwhile.

Draco loved water; it was smoother than silk, calm and easing, and it moved with whatever solid body acted against it, almost massaging it.

Draco closed in eyes and breathed the steam coming off the water into his nose and slowly out his mouth. He had put oils into the bath to give off various scents: eucalyptus and lavender with a hint of vanilla. It was heaven!

Draco opened a single eye when he heard the bathroom door open and smiled upon seeing his husband. He opened his other eye and, with merely a movement of his hand, beckoned Charlie Weasley to him.

The second eldest Weasley grinned and complied, stripping himself and then easing himself into the water. Draco moved himself so that he was now sitting on Charlie's lap; Draco's back lying against Charlie's chest. Draco leaned his head back and looked into the baby blue eyes staring right back at him.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and began peppering kisses along Draco's jaw line and neck. Draco was in heaven!


	11. 11 FGMFHP

**It seems that people forgot about this drabble collection; they stopped sending me prompts. Now it seems, after placing an ad of sorts on a Yahoo Group founded by 's own Kamerreon (author of If Wishes Were Thestrals), I've gotten a boat-load of requests. This is the first, hope everyone enjoys it!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Jorinda (aka Jo Beck) from Yahoo Group "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Fenrir Greyback/Marcus Flint/Harry Potter 3-some, turn Harry dark, and exclusion from war

* * *

It began at the first task of the Triwizard Tournament: Harry was standing on the champion's dock alongside Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor; they were waiting for the whistle to blow. Harry looked around, desperately trying to locate Ron and Hermione. As he scanned the other two docks filled with students he noticed a single pair of eyes gazing at him hungrily. Looking closely, Harry realized that the burning grey pools of Mercury that stared at him belonged to Marcus Flint! Harry's initial response was to be suspicious. Why was Flint staring at him that way? Had he done something to his two best friends? Then it hit Harry: Marcus Flint was _checking him out_! Admittedly Harry found Flint's attention quite flattering but it also embarrassed him to no end. His swimming outfit certainly didn't leave much to the imagination: tight pants which only went mid-thigh and a short and tight shirt without sleeves. Ignoring Flint for the time-being Harry focused solely on his friends.

At the conclusion of the first task Harry ran from the grey eyes still pinned on him and changed into warmer clothing before heading down to dinner. With a full and content stomach Harry decided to take a stroll around the school grounds; neither noticing nor caring where he was going. He was rudely awoken from his daze when he ran into what he _thought_ was a brick wall.

"Evening…Raven," Marcus (the brick wall) Flint said as he looked down at Harry with a smirk plastered on his face.

Choosing to ignore the nickname, Harry muttered, "Flint," before moving to go around the boy who was attempting to repeat his seventh year for the second time.

Marcus easily stepped into Harry's way, blocking him again. Harry tried again and again to get away from the nineteen year old Slytherin.

"What's your hurry? Didn't you notice me today on the dock? I certainly noticed you," Flint said, giving Harry a particular lecherous grin as he looked the boy over for the umpteenth time. Harry struggled to get out of both Flint's line of sight as well as his arms, which were now snaking around him. He yelled and screamed, begging for someone to find him.

"Don't bother," a rough, husky, voice said from the nearby woods, "my beta, here, has already erected a silencing bubble around us. No one can hear us." As the mysterious figure walked out into the clearing Harry felt the urge to scream in fear, for he had heard stories of the monster in front of him: Fenrir Greyback.

"Fear not, little gamma, your alpha and beta are here to love you, protect you, and keep you away from all this," the werewolf said. "Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to be loved? We can offer you that."

Harry did want those things. He didn't want to be The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he _certainly_ didn't want to be in this Tournament. Letting go of his fears and doubts, Harry Potter allowed himself to be claimed as the gamma of Fenrir Greyback and Marcus Flint.


	12. 12 FGHP

**Yay, I'm on a role! Here's yet another drabble requestion on "Kamerreon's Kloset". If you are a fan of HP slash I suggest you join. You must be signed into Yahoo and be 18 or older to access: **http : / groups . yahoo . com / group / kamerreon / **Must remove spaces. **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Michelle from Yahoo Group "Kamerreon's Kloset" wants Fenrir/Harry; new litter

_Sequel to 'Four'_**  
**

* * *

Harry James Greyback had never felt more exhausted than he did now. True, he had gone through this once before, but not on this scale. And yet, for all residual pain in his abdomen and lower regions, and the debilitating weakness in his limbs, Harry had never been more content.

You see, Harry had just given birth to a second litter of werewolf pups. The first litter had only consisted of three, but this latest one had consisted of _five_! Between the seven months of gestation and the birthing process itself, Harry was wiped. However, the rewards of his pain, which were nestled in his arms, were certainly worth it.

"Tobias, Caiden, and Renee are still asleep. Looks like the deafening charm I placed around this room worked," Fenrir Greyback said as he returned to the master bedroom. After his five newest pup's had been born he had gone to check on his three eight-year-old children.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?" Fenrir asked his beta.

Harry smiled. "Mmm-hm."

One by one, Harry pointed to a curled up ball of flesh with either tufts of jet black, or bronze, hair. "Dmetri, Rheia, Lorelai, Amulius, and Romulus." Fenrir's smile was full of pride as five pairs of eyes slowly blinked open as their names were called.


	13. 13 BWHP

**Please forgive me, Stephanie Meyer. I'm sure I'm gonna get Flamed for this, but it's just too damn easy! ;)**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Mariegilbert wants Bill/Harry; twilight

* * *

It had only been a few weeks ago since Harry's mom, Lily, had decided that she wanted to go traveling over the summer with her boyfriend Severus. It wasn't so much that Harry hated Severus (which he did, he was a human dungeon-bat!), but more that he didn't want to be around the two while they made goo-goo eyes at each other and took part in certain bedroom activities. No, Harry wanted to spend the summer with his dad, James, up in Scotland instead.

When Harry had first approached Lily about this she had been uncertain and even a la little upset, but Severus had supported the idea whole-heartedly saying, "The boy needs to reconnect with his father, it's been a while since he was last with him."

And so Harry spent the summer in Scotland, reconnecting with his father and some old friends he'd left behind, like his old middle school crush Draco Black. Draco and his dad Sirius had come over to welcome Harry; they had even gone so far as to give him an old truck which they had repaired.

The first day of school at Hogwarts had been where all the trouble had started. Harry was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with his two new friends, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, when he spotted a group of red-heads coming through a side-entrance. Hermione looked over to where Harry was staring and said, "Oh, those are the Weasley's. Apparently they're all adopted by Arthur Weasley, a local college professor; teaches Humanities. It's weird though; despite them all being practically brothers and sister, they each paired off and seem to be dating."

The first two who entered appeared to be the youngest: a boy and girl who both seemed to be about Harry's age; freshman (Luna identified them as Ron and Ginny). Ron held himself in a cocky fashion, but he also seemed like he had a good heart. His companion, though, looked like an ice-cold slut. Her eyes were sharp and she seemed to not have any trouble letting a person know how she felt about them. She also wore very revealing clothes and had too much make-up on her face. Harry shivered when her gaze crossed his.

The next two were rather odd: twin boys, a little older; sophomores (Fred and George). They held on to each other as if they were one another's life-preserver. They seemed light-hearted and fun-loving since they were laughing at everything they said. But it wasn't a cruel laugh, it was a nice laugh, a laugh Harry felt compelled to join into.

The next pair consisted of two young men who seemed to be almost exact opposites. The younger of the two, a junior named Percy, seemed reserved, calm, and held the look of a man who always followed the rules no matter what. His companion, though, was like a cross between Ron and the twins: cocky and sure of himself, yet light-hearted and bubbly. His name was Charlie and, according to Hermione, he was a junior.

The last person to step through was the eldest; a senior. His hair was the brightest, strongest, most intense red that Harry had ever laid eyes on. He was dashingly handsome, and had an almost timeless quality to himself. He was like all the other red-heads and yet like none of them. As his bright blue eyes met Harry's green ones, Harry felt a pull in his chest towards this young man.

"That's Bill. He used to date Ginny but Ginny broke up with him and started dating Ron. Of all the Weasley's he is by far the most coveted," Hermione said.

At that moment, Harry made an oath to himself that he would snag this man who seemed to call his heart to him, even if it _killed_ him.


	14. 14 JPRL

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Twinfetish wants James/Remus; chocolate kisses

* * *

James Potter had never been jealous of anyone or anything in his life. He was the only child of two rich, powerful, and influential pureblood parents. As such, there was never a time in his life where he didn't have the upper-hand.

That all changed when Remus Lupin came into his life; specifically, at the beginning of the Marauders fourth year at Hogwarts. While on the Hogwarts Express, the four had bought a boat-load of treats from the candy cart. James was just about to go for a Licorice Wand when he noticed Remus peel away a bar of chocolate. Now ordinarily this wouldn't have fascinated the Potter boy so much, but for some reason James just couldn't tear his eyes away from what he saw.

Remus was careful and methodical in peeling away the wrapper, as if he hoped to preserve it. When he'd revealed enough of the dark brown solid within he seemed to stop and study it for a second. He brought it close to his mouth and inhaled, sensuously, through his nose. James was struck dumb by the intense look of delight that appeared in Remus' amber eyes.

Next, Remus slowly brought the corner of the bar to his mouth, wrapped his teeth around it, and broke it off. He then seemed to hold it in his mouth as it melted inside the hot, moist, cavern. Every so often he would lick his lips in a flirtatious manner. This served to make James gulp and pray that the tightening of his pants (particular in the groin area) was just his imagination.

For the first time in James Potter's life he was jealous; and not of Remus Lupin, but the bar of chocolate in his hand.

_-Sixth Months Later-_

James dove his tongue into Remus' mouth. His hot, moist, cavern was absolute heaven. As he moved his tongue over to one side he noticed a lump of rich, decadent, _something_. James growled in frustration and moved to transfer the offending morsel from Remus' mouth to his.

Chocolate kisses weren't as good as regular ones.


	15. 15 HPHG

**Sadly, I did not get as many of these requests done as I would have liked to, however, I will continue to post as much as I can during the week to come. Please stay with me, and thank you for your support. Remember to R&R each and every chapter! It's the support of my fans who keep me writing!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Marielgilbert wants Harry/Hermione; forever

_

* * *

-First Year-_

When Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, after slaying the mountain troll in the girl's lavatory, Ron went straight to the boy's dormitory to get some sleep. Harry, on the other-hand, had walked Hermione to the girl's dormitory. He had been mightily impressed by Hermione taking the heat of Ron and himself. Just before Hermione went into the dorm room, Harry pulled her back.

"Will we be friends forever?" he had asked her. Hermione had smiled before nodding her head. She then left Harry, who hadn't smiled as much even we he and Ron had become friends.

_-Second Year-_

The night before the students were to leave for the summer Harry had pulled Hermione aside. Harry brought them to an empty classroom before daring to look at Hermione.

"Are we still friends forever?" he asked.

"Harry, what gave you the idea that we were not?" Hermione asked, greatly confused by Harry's question.

Harry looked down, ashamed. "You had asked Ron and I to go with you that night. If I had just gone with you I could…I could have…"

Hermione smiled before placing a light kiss on Harry's cheek. "You could not have known," she said, "I do not blame you for what happened. I knew the risks just as well as you did. You have nothing to be sorry for. We'll _always_ be friends forever."

Once again, Harry smiled his smile that was meant only for her.

_-Fourth Year-_

Harry was beyond scared. He would have willingly faced a hundred Hungarian Horntails instead of _this_! There was but one week left before the Yule Ball, and Harry was trying to ask a certain bushy-haired brunette to the dance. Harry had known since he had first heard about the Ball that Hermione was the one he had wanted to go with. Unfortunately, every time he got close enough to ask, he'd chicken out. _Merlin_, why was it so hard to ask a girl, his _best friend_ no less, to go to the Yule Ball with him?

The answer was simple: such an action would forever change their relationship. If she refused, there was a good chance that things would be too awkward between them and they would stop being friends. If she accepted, he would then see this as a go-ahead to start dating her. The trouble there would be if she didn't want to date him.

And so Harry Potter gathered his Gryffindor courage and approached the girl that had his knickers in such a twist.

"H-Hermione?"

"Yes?"

It was now or never. "Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione's look of shock made Harry regret this decision, and the sad smile that followed didn't help either.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Someone already asked me and I said yes."

Harry felt as if someone had thrusted a white-hot blade in his chest. The pain was terrible.

"However, if you felt it necessary to ask me out to the next Hogsmeade weekend, I would most definitely say 'yes'."

Harry's 'for-Hermione-only' smile reached a new level of intensity after hearing this.

_-Three Year's Later-_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marital bonding of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger; two souls who have loved, and will continue to love, one another _forever_."


	16. 16 HPNL

**I am soooooo sorry for the slow updates. Things have gotten real hectic real fast. I have finally decided to do a late drop in a course that has been giving me some trouble since the fourth week. Then there's also the fact that I've got two tests coming up next week. I'll do my best to get one or two more requests up before this week is over. Please stay with me, read and review, and if you have a request please post it (keep in mind, though, that it might be a while; I've still got 10 more requests to complete).**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Kyle S. Constantinides from Yahoo Group "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Harry/Neville; all I can think about is you

* * *

Three years since the end of the war.

Three years since the final death of Voldemort.

Three years since the magical world had seen hide or hair of Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, and Savior.

In that relatively short amount of time, Harry had managed to completely disappear. He had changed his name to Henry Evans and had begun to make a new life for himself in the muggle world. He lived in an average apartment, received an average pay working in a music store situated next to one of hottest and most popular night clubs this side of the UK.

Yet, for all that he did to forget the nightmares of his past; there was one diamond in that stood out amongst the onyx of his memories. A tall, awkward, and shy boy who grew to be as noble a hero as his parents had been. A boy who was as comfortable on his hands and knees, in the dirt, as Henry was in the air.

As the DJ began to move on to another song, Henry moved away from the dance floor and to the bar to get something to drink. As fond as he had once been of butterbeer, he had grown accustomed to muggle beer. It wasn't sweet, but it certainly was refreshing.

Looking out to the entrance of the club Henry nearly dropped his mug when his eyes landed upon a face that he had not seen in three years. It was littered with scars; testaments to the cruel treatment he received during his seventh year. It was also sharp and strong in its features; it was certainly not the face of a boy, but a man.

"_I used to feel blue,_

_ My hopes became true._

_ How long have I searched,_

_ For someone like you?_

_ No minute goes by,_

_ Just an ocean of you._

_ I still get down,_

_ And that's really true._"

It was like a Siren's song, pulling them together. The moment they met each other's eyes the rest of the club melted away. The two young men met in the center.

"All I can think about is you," Neville Longbottom said.

"All I can think about is you," Henry Evans (once Harry Potter) said.

"_I used to feel blue,_

_ My hopes became true._

_ How long have I searched,_

_ For someone like you_?"

* * *

**P.S. The song used in today's drabble is "You" by Special D.**


	17. 17 HGLL

**I'm so sorry for the delay, things have been rather hectic lately and college just keeps me so very busy. But, these fics give me a chance to relax and let my mind go where it will. So, as always, read, review, and suggest a drabble!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Marielgilbert wants Hermione/Luna; sisters

* * *

The first time Hermione Granger ever met Luna Lovegood, it had been in Hermione's second year. Hermione had decided to pay close attention to who was who among the new first year's and spot potential friends and academic rivals; Hermione Granger had to stay on top after all.

She was instantly drawn to the small girl with brilliant blonde, almost snow white, hair. Her skin was a healthy sort of pale and her grey eyes had a dazed look to them. She was short and thin, and Hermione knew in that instant that this girl would be easy pickings for the Slytherins.

The next day she met up with the new Ravenclaw on the way to breakfast. The poor girl seemed to have lost her shoes (though she blamed it on Nargles, whatever the hell those were). Hermione instantly put upon herself the role of Big Sister, dragging Luna to Professor McGonagall and asking her to conjure a pair of shoes for the girl.

This quickly became a morning ritual for Hermione, Luna and their Transfiguration professor until the poor Scottish woman decided to permanently attach the shoes to Luna's feet. Flitwick was quite amused when the two had come to him asking him to remove the charm.

The years passed and Hermione continued to protect and guide the young Ravenclaw. This eventually led to a very close, and _very_ affectionate, friendship between the two young women. If there was any free time to be had the two could always be found in the library; Hermione sitting on a conjured cushion, and Luna curled up in her lap.

There were no barriers between the two, and no one found it strange. They merely chocked it up to a Big Sister and her Little Sister.

Even when the two shared their first kiss with each other, it never occurred to them that they were now more than just a Big Sister and her Little Sister.


	18. 18 CWHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Marielgilbert wants Harry/Charlie; Neverland

* * *

Harry Potter remembered the first time he had managed to sneak a peek at a movie when he lived with the Dursley's. He had been seven years old and Dudley had asked (more like demanded) his parents to let him watch 'Peter Pan' (the Disney version, mind you). Vernon and Petunia had been uneasy at first (they hated anything that had to do with magic) but eventually let their son watch it.

Harry was sitting off to one side of the living room, far from the Dursleys, polishing the silverware. He would sneak glances every now and then.

He had been so very enthralled by the character of Peter Pan; the handsome, brave, red-headed boy who never grew up. That night, Harry wished that Peter would came to his cupboard under the stairs and take him to Neverland.

Seven years later, when Harry was brought to the Burrow to stay the night before going to the Quidditch World Cup, he was brought face to face with Peter Pan.

Or rather, Charlie Weasley.

However, this young man before him reminded Harry of Peter Pan: the red hair, the confident and comforting smile, and the strong body which could take on a boat-load of pirates.

Harry was instantly smitten, and it wasn't too long (four more years) before this real-life Peter Pan was able to take Harry to Neverland that first night of their Honeymoon.


	19. 19 VKHP

**It was bound to happen some time, ladies and gentlemen. Today's drabble is quite lemon-y; so I'd like to add or warning here for rather kinky sex in this drabble. The squeamish should look away!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

IchigoRenji wants Harry/Viktor; broom sex

* * *

Viktor Krum was quite concerned for the mental state of his boyfriend, Harry Potter. When the Bulgarian Seeker had first met the Boy Who Lived he thought him to be quite, reserved, and a bit shy. He was extremely cute and amazingly humble. There was very little he _wanted_ but Viktor saw that there was a great deal that he _needed_. And so Viktor Krum decided to date the Savior of the Wizarding world.

That was when Viktor was rudely awakened.

It seemed that behind the naïve and innocent mask there lied something Viktor had never expected: an insatiable, and rather kinky, sex kitten. It seemed that Harry Potter, much like his father, was not the type to be satisfied with the same-'ole-same-'ole. He wanted new, exciting, and completely mental!

So here Viktor Krum and Harry Potter were: both sitting upon Harry's Firebolt, and Harry being taken in the arse. How the two managed to stay aloft and fly in a straight line was beyond them, but the fact remained that they really didn't care. Harry lightly leaned his back upon the pole of the broom, careful not to put all his weight upon it, while his legs rested upon Viktor's shoulders. Viktor sat where a broom rider would normally sit; however, he was putting more weight on the foot rests than you normally would. This gave him the leverage needed to go in and out of Harry.

"Keep going Vik, I'm…I'm almost…ther-there!"

"Harry…Harry, my love…I'm going t-t-to cum! HARRY!"

"VIKTOR!"

It would have been very unfortunate had you been standing below the two at the time, for in those places it was raining semen.


	20. 20 HP&AD

**I am soooooo sorry. I didn't update as quickly as I would have liked. I ended up having two tests in the same week. Thankfully, I won't have anymore tests until the Final Exams (and that's not until the first week of December). This weekend I hope to do some serious posting to make up for my negligence, hopefully I haven't lost any fans!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

IchigoRenji wants Harry/Dumbledore; non-con, hurt-comfort (Harry raped by DE and Albus comforts him) 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had never been more heart-broken in his whole life than he was at this moment.

It all began during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were trying to escape from the Prophecy Room as the millions of crystal balls stored within it came crashing down. They had all somehow managed to split up from each other and were desperately trying to find the exit. All but one had been able to do so.

That was in April.

In the following months every member of the Order had gone out to search for the missing Boy-Who-Lived, praying that he hadn't been captured and killed. The toll had been greatest on Sirius and Remus. Sirius had gone into a terrible depression, rarely leaving his room and not eating much (if anything at all). Remus had taken a different route; locking himself in his room, and warding it so that no one could get in and he couldn't get out. He then allowed his wolf to take control, and vented his anger upon his room.

Perhaps it had been pure luck that, as of yet, no one beyond their circle had any knowledge of Harry Potter's disappearance.

It wasn't until mid-July that Harry James Potter was found and retrieved.

/

Harry woke with a start and screamed. The scream was full of so much pain and fear; what Harry had endured at the hands of Rabastan Lestrange.

The door slammed open and in ran Albus, Sirius, and Remus. Albus moved to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap before rocking him softly.

"Shhhhh," the elderly wizard whispered in Harry's ear, "He's gone; he will never hurt you again." Harry was crying into Albus' shoulder, shaking slightly. Sirius and Remus were desperate to help their pup but it seemed that Albus had it all handled.

"I-It wasn't j-j-just _him_, it was Vol…Voldem…please don't make me fight him, please don't make me go back to the Dursley's. I don't want to do this anymore!"

Albus patted Harry's back, cooing soothingly into his ear. He made a promise to himself that he would never again let a soul lay a hand on Harry again; he'd been foolish and naïve about the Dursley's (and Harry had hidden his experiences from him so well), but no more.

So long as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore breathed, Harry James Potter would never be hurt again.


	21. 21 NLBZ

**YES! I'm back in the writing game! I am so sorry for the wait. School has been terribly hectic. I think I'm out of the woods for at least three weeks. Thank you for staying with me. I must ask for now that pairing suggestions come to a halt until I have caught up with the 14 requests I still have. Thank you! Please read and review.**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Marielgilbert wants Neville/Blaise; secrets

* * *

Neville Longbottom wasn't the kind of guy you would expect to have secrets. He was a what-you-see-is-what-you-get kind of guy. He was clumsy, unsure, and focused solely on his plants. At least, that's how must saw him until fifth year. Thanks to Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army Neville managed to gain some measure of confidence in his abilities. When word-of-mouth spread that Neville was one of the six that went with Harry to the Department of Mysteries and helped fight a handful of Death Eaters he become somewhat popular!

Still, no one ever expected who he would end up falling in love with. Most would have either guessed Ginny Weasley (they went to the Yule Ball together after-all) or Luna Lovegood (the two seemed rather close).

It came as quite a shock when Neville Longbottom's secret came out.

"Yeah, I'm dating Blaise Zabini."


	22. 22 RLHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Marielgilbert wants Harry/Remus; longing

* * *

Remus Lupin was eight years old when Fenrir Greyback bit him. After the initial shock of discovering that he was now a werewolf (and the countless nights crying into his mother's shoulder) Remus came to accept this change in his life. He vowed to himself that he would learn everything he could about werewolves so that there would be _no_ surprises.

While werewolves were greatly feared and considered highly dark and dangerous, there was a surprising amount of information on werewolves. Remus started with the most obvious thing: the transformation itself. He then looked into physical characteristics, ways to find whether or not someone is werewolf, etc. He eventually came to mating practices.

'_Werewolves, like most magical creatures, will only bed their soul-mate. Many adolescent werewolves will feel the pull to mate with anything, however these "trysts" will _never_, hold any romantic meaning, nor result in pregnancy. It has been described by some that when a werewolf is within a certain proximity to their soul-mate, they will feel a sort of longing pushing them towards their mate_.'

At first, Remus found such things as 'soul-mates' and 'subconscious longing' to be absolute rubbish; even when he felt a persistent nagging in the back of his mind leading him to James Potter and Lily Evans. Years went by and soon Harry James Potter was born. Again, the nagging in the back of Remus' head, pushing him to newborn Harry, but Remus ignored it.

Sixteen years later, and here Remus was, holding Harry in his arms as the two kissed passionately; the longing they both felt for each other finally satisfied.


	23. 23 DMLL

**If you don't catch the '300' reference at the end I will be most displeased! ;)**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Marielgilbert wants Draco/Luna; madness (as in crazy/chaos)

* * *

Draco Malfoy never once considered himself mad. Of all the sentient beings in the universe he was by far the most sane and orderly one. His room was always immaculate, everything in his Hogwarts trunk was kept neat and proper, and his hair was never in such a state as Potter's. He knew that when he married, he would marry a woman with a similar disposition.

Boy was he wrong!

Now, here, Draco stood, looking out at the crowd of pearl-blondes running about, acting like chickens with their heads cut off! The tables had been completely trashed: table clothes pushed around, silver-ware outside of their napkin rolls and splayed about willy-nilly, and the string quartet was being badgered by several of the pearl-blondes to play things they'd obviously never heard before.

The chaos that had become his wedding reception was too much for the young Malfoy.

"This is _madness_!" Draco Malfoy cried in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Madness?" Luna asked slyly as she sidled up to her newly-wed husband, "This is the Lovegood family!"


	24. 24 HPTN

**Four down, ten more to go, and then I've still got more requests coming in that I haven't even written down in my planner! ^^ Well, I'll certainly be busy over the holidays!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Kamerreon wants Harry/Theo; "the only worthy one"

* * *

When Harry thought back to all the Slytherins he'd known during his time at Hogwarts there was only one that really mattered; only one that stood out from the crowd. To most he wouldn't appear to be anything special: quiet, solitary, and astonishingly thin. He was a mystery; an enigma.

He had never truly joined in with Draco and his gang when it came to making Harry's, as well as his friend's, life miserable. He would merely stand off to the side and watch Harry, as if he were a rare species of creature that had gotten trapped by predators and had to make the choice between 'fight' or 'flight'.

During the final battle at Hogwarts Harry expected to see Theodore once more off to the side, deflecting stray curses, hexes, and spells; not really siding with any one. Instead, he was dueling his own father, striking with inhuman speed, accuracy, and ferocity!

Now here Harry was: lying in bed with the beautiful enigma lying on top of him, head resting on Harry's chest.

Because, in Harry's mind, Theodore Nott was the only worthy one.


	25. 25 HPDM

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

IchigoRenji wants Harry/Draco; mpreg, "I didn't know men could get pregnant Dray! Really I didn't!"

* * *

Harry walked through the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Face only to find himself dodging several glass plates and dishes all aimed at his head and groin. At the end of the main hall, in front of the kitchen door, was a fuming Draco Potter nee Malfoy.

Harry and Draco had been together for about three years, and were living together in the black ancestral home. It had come as a shock when Draco had taken Harry's name instead of Harry taking Draco's (but perhaps Draco thought the Malfoy name could never again hold any honor in it). For the last two weeks Draco had been feeling a bit under the weather (puking every morning, internal temperature a few degrees out of whack, etc) and he was supposed to have gone to a Healer while Harry was at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Eventually the fine china barrage stopped and Harry got a chance to ease up to Draco, who looked absolutely venomous, and said, "Dragon? Is there something wrong?"

Draco looked at his husband square in the face and said, "Congratulations _Potter_, you knocked me up!"

Harry was dumbfounded: men in the magical world couldn't carry children…could they?

"A-are you absolutely sure? Healer's aren't perfect; maybe they-"

"Save it _Potter_! I told you I wasn't ready for kids, and I thought you were on the potion!"

"What potion? And I thought you meant you weren't ready to _adopt_!"

Draco was getting madder by the second. " 'What potion?', '_What potion_!', are you that daft? Obviously the Temporary Infertility Potion! Merlin, you'd think it was _impossible_ for wizards to get pregnant!"

That's when Harry was able to put two and two together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know men could get pregnant Dray; really, I didn't."


	26. 26 BWHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

IchigoRenji wants Harry/Bill; home for the holidays (Christmas)

* * *

Bill Weasley loved coming home for the holidays. The Burrow, at Christmas time, was always beautifully decorated with lights, garlands, wreaths, and snow. The scent of cinnamon and apple cider could be smelled a mile away. The interior was always done up in greens and whites to match the natural reds and oranges. His mom would always be in the kitchen tending to one dish or another while his dad and siblings set up the tree. It was the greatest feeling a person could know, especially when they had someone they loved with them.

Bill looked over at his fiancé who was helping Ginny and Hermione apply generous amounts of tinsel to the tree. The three were having so much fun putting more of the thin shreds of plastic on each other than the tree. Bill grinned and came over to the young man he had just asked to be his husband and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"It's so nice to be home for the holidays," soon-to-be Harry Weasley nee Potter said.


	27. 27 SBHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Ren-okami wants Sirius/Harry; hide 'n seek

* * *

It was no surprise to anyone that Dumbledore (with some threatening from McGonagall and pleading from Sirius) allowed Harry to spend his summer before fifth year with his godfather. The death of Cedric had hit the Boy-Who-Lived pretty hard, and he needed a place to heal from that particular trauma.

What did come as a surprise was when Hermione and the Weasleys moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place to find Sirius Black running around apparently looking for something. Ginny, Ron, and the twins found this amusing, Percy found this troublesome, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were mystified and Hermione was curious.

"Um, Mr. Black," Hermione started, "What are you looking for?"

Sirius looked up and seemed to just then notice their appearance. "Oh, I'm just looking for Harry."

Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and the younger Weasleys (minus Percy) raised their brows at this; Mrs. Weasley began to yell.

"AND JUST _WHY_ ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HARRY? I SWEAR IF YOU'VE LOST HIM YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LITTLE MAN I'LL HAVE YOU CHOPPED UP AND SERVED TO THE MINISTRY BUREAUCRATS!"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and said, "No I haven't lost him _per se_, I just can't find him; kid knows how to hide."

"Why would Harry be hiding?" Hermione asked.

"Well obviously we're playing Hide 'n Seek! Honestly…"

"Why are you playing Hide 'n Seek, aren't you a little old for that?" Ron asked, receiving an elbow in his side from Ginny and Hermione at the same time for his troubles.

"I am certainly _not_ 'a little old for that'! Besides, I promised Harry that if he managed to hide somewhere real good and I couldn't find him he'd get a _special_ reward!" Sirius said, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Now, I'm quite certain I've looked all up and down this house and I can't find him, so…," Sirius pointed his wand at his throat and said, "I SURRENDER HARRY, I CAN'T FIND YOU!"

At that moment a shimmering, silvery, _thing_ dropped from the ceiling. Everybody looked up to see Harry grinning like the Cheshire Cat while hanging from the chandelier. Easing himself down he moved over to Sirius and said, "Does this mean I get my special reward?"

Sirius grinned before bending low to place a tender kiss on Harry's mouth. "That it does, Harry. That it does."


	28. 28 SFHP

**Sorry for the wait. Even after I was done with Final Exams I still wasn't in a writing mood. I was gonna wait until I had a few more of these done but I thought: "Eh, what the hell, at least let people know this thing ain't dead!" Again, please hold all your requests until I've caught up on all the others. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

T from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Seamus/Harry; coming out

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't the kind of guy to snap at his friends. He was so very grateful to even have one that he would sacrifice his own sanity before doing something so childish. However, when it came to Ron Weasley…well, he was the exception. You see, all it would take was one stupid, inconsiderate remark from the red-head to set off Harry

For example, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room one afternoon; Hermione was regaling the two boys with all that she had learned that day in her Muggle Studies class while they all sat together on one of the sofas.

"The late 20th century was absolutely fascinating; especially in the case of the Civil Rights movement over in America. Dozens of minority groups rallied together in the nation's capital demanding equal treatment. The fight put up by the LGBT community was especially brave. Even today they are still fighting for their rights."

"Ell-jee-bee-tee?" Ron asked uncertainly.

Hermione huffed in annoyance before saying, "LGBT. It's an acronym for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender. Honestly Ron, don't you ever read?"

"Ron got a disgusted look on his face. "Gay? As in _poofs_? Ugh, I say lock them all away; keep them far from us before they turn us all into poofs!"

Harry turned a dark red and jumped up screaming, "IS THAT SO RON? DOES THAT MEAN I SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY TOO? 'CAUSE GUESS WHAT, _I'M A POOF_!"

In an instant the entire common room went silent. Ron looked over at Harry with the same look of disgust as before. He quickly moved himself away from Harry and closer to Hermione who immediately got up from the sofa and moved to the only other sofa in the Common Room.

Before Ron could say anything else Seamus Finnigan walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist before resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"If he even tries to," Seamus said, "I'll blow off homophobic balls. It is my right as your boyfriend after all." Seamus then leaned Harry's head back a bit before placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"B-b-boyfriend?" Ron asked before promptly fainting. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out one of her textbooks and began to read it.

The two had finally come out.


	29. 29 HPAF

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Andie Estella from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Artemis Fowl/Harry; overprotective

* * *

The boy was so much younger than him. Five years younger to be precise. And that in and of itself didn't really bother Harry. No, what bothered him was that though the boy was young in body, he was quite old in mind. There were some bits of immaturity left in him: the insatiable need to have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, a distinct hatred of losing and not being very graceful about it, and of course the stubbornness. But he was also quick, clever, almost wise, patient, and understanding.

So despite how old he was on the inside, the way Harry treated him was totally based on how old he was on the outside, and the younger boy ate it up.

"Now, I've taken the liberty of packing your lunch for you. Nothing sweet; it's not good for you. I also spelled this mug to keep your water at the perfect temperature. Don't forget to use the ring I gave you if you find yourself in a tight spot. Centaurs are easily angered and are quick to attack whatever has angered them. All it takes is two taps on the center emerald and you'll be brought back here immediately." Harry said as he bent down on one knee to straighten out the younger boy's hair and clothing.

If you're so worried about me," the younger boy said with a smirk, "Why don't you come with me?"

Harry smiled sadly, "Trust me, I would do so in a heart-beat, but the Centaurs will respect you more if you go alone." He then placed a quick kiss on the younger boy's cheek. "I love you."

The boy smiled and turned, heading for the door. He opened it, and just before he stepped through it Artemis Fowl said, "I love you too."


	30. 30 MFHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Jo Beck from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Marcus/Harry; art (Harry loves to draw)

* * *

Harry loved to draw. He loved taking a pencil in his hand, putting it against a piece of paper, and from the two, forming an image that either reflected real-life or imaginary life. He spent as much time in the Quidditch stadium drawing as he did flying. However, his all-time favorite place to draw was the astronomy tower.

So one night, Harry climbed up to his favorite place when he noticed an intruder standing in Harry's spot. The intruder was tall, built, and was a Slytherin. The young man turned and Harry gazed upon the grin of Marcus Flint. That single facial expression was scary and amusing, malevolent and benign, ugly and beautiful. Harry was frozen for but a second, blushing, before he pulled out his sketch pad and began to furiously capture on paper this…_thing_ of opposites.

He kept looking from his sketch pad to the young man before him and back again, memorizing each line, curve, and shadow before replicating them on the paper with a loving precision known only to Professor Snape whenever he made a potion.

It didn't take long to realize that Marcus Flint was no longer on the other side of the room; he was now standing right in front of Harry, mere inches separating them. He looked up and saw the look of confusion mixed with amusement on the older man's face. Harry blushed before showing him his sketch.

Marcus chuckled before saying, "Looks like you've got my mouth down to an art." He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "But every artist must know the subject of their fascination as intimately as possible," before moving his lips over to Harry's.


	31. 31 GGAD

**I'll try to get another chunk of fics up by Friday. Let's face it: the next week or two after Christmas I probably won't be able to write...I'm expecting to get one or two new video games! ^^**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Kimberly from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Young!Albus/Young!Grindelwald

* * *

"Just think about it Albus," Gellert Grindelwald, 21, said, "One day, we could be the rulers of the world! We could eliminate war, inequality, disease, and unhappiness!"

Albus, 19, raised a single eyebrow amusedly. "Is that so? Well who would be king of this perfect world? There're two of us and only one throne."

Grindelwald scoffed. "Well obviously _I_ would be king. But you're wrong about the number of thrones. I count two."

Albus grinned as he looked up into his best mates face from his position, on Gellert's lap (Gellert was sitting right under a tree in Godric's Hollow), and said, "Really? To whom does this second throne belong to?"

Gellert smiled lovingly at Albus, "Well…every king needs a Queen."

Albus elbowed Gellert's ribs before soothing the pain with a kiss.


	32. 32 DTHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

T from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Dean/Harry; music

* * *

The two boys were in the Room of Requirement. The one with the shaggy raven-black hair was seated in front of a piano while the other, with dark chocolate skin, lay on a nearby sofa. The raven-haired boy was playing a soft, bittersweet melody. The chocolate-skinned boy wasn't very knowledgeable about music, yet it pulled at his heart.

The music spoke of love; the love the raven-haired boy felt for the chocolate-skinned boy. It spoke of how much the boy was going to miss him during the summer that would separate the two. It spoke of a promise both were making to stay true to each other, and that no matter what, they _would_ pick up where they left off.

The music played on; speeding up and slowing down, becoming louder before becoming a whisper. It was tender, beautiful, and it meant everything to Dean Thomas.

Harry Potter played this music for him because Harry loved Dean.


	33. 33 RBHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Andie Estella from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Regulus/Harry; lost Black

* * *

It started on Harry's 15th birthday. Every night he would go to sleep and immediately he would see _his_ face. It was like Sirius' yet it wasn't. The features weren't as sharp, and the expression upon it was sad and lonely. It reminded Harry of the face he saw every time he looked in a Muggle mirror. This was someone who felt all alone in the world; isolated. Harry found himself falling for this man that occupied his dreams.

That was when the dreams changed. Now it wasn't just a face he saw: it was an entire body. And it wasn't long before Harry's dreams took a much more intimate turn. Every night Harry and this mystery man made love to one another, and for the first time in his whole life Harry was truly and completely happy.

And then Harry was brought to 12 Grimmauld Place and he saw the Black family tree. He saw his Godfather Sirius, Sirius' cousins Tonks, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, and then he saw the name "Regulus Black". Instantly his heart lurched as if it knew that name. Harry asked Sirius about Regulus and was saddened to hear that Regulus had become a Death Eater. Not only that, but he was dead!

And so with the death of Dumbledore the following year, Harry was on the verge of giving up. He sat on his bed in the boys dormitory, locket in hand, wishing for some last glimmer of hope to present itself. The locket, perhaps hearing his wish, opened itself and before Harry could do or say anything he felt the distinct pull at his navel. The dormitory melted away into a vortex and soon Harry found himself lying in the middle of a small room on a bed.

He watched as the door to and from the room opened and through it stood a man Harry thought he'd never see. As the man rushed to Harry and embraced him like a long-last love Harry knew he had found his lost Black.


	34. 34 ADHP

**Here they are, the last for prompts I was given from Kammerreon's Kloset. For those of you on who haven't seen your prompts done yet: have no fear, they are coming!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Jo Beck from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Young!Dumbledore/Harry; home

* * *

Home.

Home was something Harry Potter thought he'd never have. Number 4, Privet Drive certainly wasn't home; it was a jail. Hogwarts wasn't home; it was a respite. Number 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't home; it was a vacation.

Home was a place you came back to at the end of every day, where all the people you cared about most (and cared about you in return) lived, where you could sit back and feel warm and cozy and never have a worry in the world.

Harry didn't have a home until that Time-Turner incident, until he met his future Headmaster (who was currently about 21 years old), until said man invited him into his house and asked him to stay there with him until "death do us part".


	35. 35 GGHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

T from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Young!Grindelwald/Harry; overprotective

* * *

Those ministry savages. They couldn't wait to remove Harry from the picture. He had ended Voldemort's reign and brought peace and security back to the wizarding world and how do they repay him? By arresting Harry under some trumped up charges. Nothing had changed in the wizarding world; the rich were getting richer, the poor were getting poorer, the Pure-bloods were still in power, and the Half-bloods and Muggle-borns were treated like dirt.

And so here Harry was, crying yet again, under the depressing strain of the Dementors.

"How could they do this to me Gell? After all I did for them while they did nothing!" Harry was crying in the arms of his only beacon of light in this dreary shit-hole: Gellert Grindelwald.

"Shhhh, be still love. We'll be free one day, and then you can punish them."

Harry gurgled out a "Thank you".

Suddenly the already frigid atmosphere turned deathly cold. Harry's ears rang with the dying screams of his mother, the taunting voices of Voldemort, Umbridge, Malfoy, Granger, and the Weasel…all telling him how weak he was, how insignificant he was…

"STOP THIS YOU BLOODY WRAITHS! _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Gellert had leaped up and run at the Dementors who had taken notice of the warm moment that had been occurring. From Gellert's outstretched hand came the white, vapory shape of an adolescent stag who impaled it's small but strong antlers upon the Dementors and killing them.

Gellert then ran back to his Harry and begged him to be alright.

Harry awoke and looked into the joyous eyes of his overprotective savior.


	36. 36 SS&HP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Andie Estella from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Salazar/Harry; "my little serpent", teacher/student

* * *

Harry was having a strong feeling of déjà vu at this moment. A few weeks ago Harry had somehow managed to get sent back in time to the days of the Hogwarts Founders. Since then he had been trying to fit in. He was amongst a thousand or so students to be the first to be taught within Hogwarts' walls. His natural knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration had made him a favored student amongst Godric and Rowena, and his tenacity and diligence made him quite popular with Helga.

But Salazar was a different story. Salazar continuously pushed Harry in not only Potions, but all his other classes as well. Harry felt as if he was under the 24/7 scrutiny of the Potions Master. Currently Salazar was quizzing Harry _personally_ on Potions trivia that was far above Harry's current level.

"Let's try this again Mr. Potter. What metals, along with brass, when made into cauldrons, produce more stable potions?"

"I don't know sir," Harry replied.

"Pity…I had such high hopes for you," Salazar returned, annoyance clear on his face, but a sliver of sadness in his eyes.

After class Harry went up to Professor Slytherin's desk and asked, "Sir? Why do you single me out ever class period? And why do you continue to ask me questions we've never covered?" Harry's voice was growing in volume and anger as he listed off the injustices of Professor Sna…uh…Slytherin.

Salazar looking over the papers on his desk and looked straight at Harry and said, "Because, Harry, I expected so much more from you. When I found you that first day I was intrigued by you. I could see the power that flowed from you. You have so much potential, my little serpent."

Harry blushed, not used to compliments. "I'm already working my arse off to stay ahead of everyone else in all my classes, I'm not a superhuman."

Salazar looked down, body sagging in tiredness. "No, I suppose not." He took a second or two to inhale and rethink his plans; he had been too hard on the boy who would one day be his heir. "I'll make you a deal, because I still have high hopes for you. Continue working as you are, but in addition, thrice a week, you will take part in extra tutoring from me. This tutoring will cover not only Potions but more advanced magiks that are decidedly gray. You have no idea just what you could someday be capable of my little serpent, so I am putting it upon myself to show you."

Harry smiled, willing to push himself just a bit more for someone who honestly believed in him. "Deal."


	37. 37 DMHP

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will probably have any number of things, if Kamerreon's fic is any indication. Read at own risk but do not flame.

**

* * *

If Desires Were Galleons**

Jo Beck from "Kammerreon's Kloset" wants Draco/Harry; violin and piano

* * *

If one had to describe Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy they might describe them in the following way.

Harry was like a violin; he was small, beautiful, seemingly weak but holding an inner-strength, and often played a sad song.

Draco was like a piano; large, powerful, handsome, precise, and mild-mannered.

Alone, each instrument was capable of lovely music, but when put together, they were the beginnings of a wondrous orchestra.

So, when Draco and Harry stood together and said, "I do," to each other they both held the hope in their hearts that the orchestra they hoped to construct lasted for ages to come.


End file.
